


Four Freaks

by sweetlady



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlady/pseuds/sweetlady
Summary: Queen circus au!!Brian discovers his love for the circus at a young age and later on goes on to join the circus!!





	1. Chapter One!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I’ve had this idea of Queen as circus acts and it’s been taking over my brain completely! So I figured I had to write about it because the idea of it makes me so excited!! Yes this is my second book, Don’t worry, I am still going to work on NEFR but for now I just have to get this out here!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!  
> I spent an embarrassing amount of time trying to figure out the names and acts for each member and they may not be perfect but I felt they fit each member best!! 
> 
> Character name and Act:
> 
> Brian May “Extraterrestrial”: Contortionist  
> Roger Taylor “Rainbow Man”: Trapeze Artist  
> John Deacon “Cirque Bliss”: Tightrope Walker  
> Freddie Mercury “Madame Mercury”: Magician 
> 
> The names were definitely a struggle and I know Roger and Freddie’s circus name is so typical but I felt it fit them perfectly! 
> 
> Here we go!!

 

Brian vividly remembers the day he discovered he wanted to be a contortionist.

 

He was a small child, the age of 7 years old when his jolly parents surprised him by taking him to the circus, back then young Brian had no clue what a circus really was. Sure, he knew a circus was a place for clowns, tigers and elephants to entertain large crowds, but that day he was in for a surprise.

 

He remembers his jaw dropping in amazement as he watched the trapeze artists leap in the air hanging by silk, the tightrope walkers balancing on the thinnest rope, he remembers cringing at the thought of one of the walkers losing balance and falling off the rope. But that never happened.

 

He remembers the magician wowing the whole audience with magnificent tricks. He had never seen more talent in his life.

But one act truly amazed and sparked interest to him caught his eye. The contortionist. The way the woman twisted her body into mysterious positions and how she managed to look completely flawless while doing it.

 

Brian never thought he would want to be in a circus, but after watching such a magnificent show. His interests in the circus act only sparked.

 

When the show was over his parents asked if he enjoyed it and he nodded his head vigorously and went on to rant about how much he loved the show and how we wanted to grow up and bend his body like the contortionist. His parents of course chuckled at the young boy. They knew he was just saying that. Ruth and Harold May would never have thought their son would truly be interested in being in a circus. Oh but they were so wrong.

 

Brian remembers when he told his parents he wanted to be a part of the circus. His parents were absolutely shocked. It took Ruth a while to process the information, but when she did, she approved and promised she would help him through his journey of becoming a part of the circus act. Brian remembers his mother would pay every dime she had in her pocket to take him to more shows. She helped him with stretches and even signed him up for contortion training. Ruth loved her son dearly and would do anything to have her son be happy and successful.

 

Harold on the other hand was not so approving. When Brian had told him he wanted to join the circus. He simply laughed in his face and told him that it's ridiculous to be apart of such an act. Harold, being the strict father he is, believed in education before art. At the time he would have never thought he would regret bringing his seven year old to a circus. But now, he wished he never even thought of the idea.

 

Brian was a smart kid, he got good grades and had perfect attendance. And his father knew that Brian had great education and knew he could be something amazing one day. Harold had wanted Brian to be an astrophysicist and of course Brian loved learning about space and found it a fascinating subject, he wanted to make his father proud but astrophysics didn't make him as happy as the circus.

 

Brian remembers the day he dropped the news of him dropping him out of college to fulfill his dream of joining the circus. He could never forget the pure look of hatred and disappointment on his fathers face. His mother was more shocked than disappointed but still proud of her son for chasing his dreams. Ruth still supports him to this day. He remembers how he desperately tried to explain how him fulfilling his dreams wasn't a stupid choice, but nothing changed Harolds opinion of his sons decision.

 

Harold refused to show any kind of support to his son, he even went as far as too act like Brian didn't exist for a whole week. His fathers decisions broke Brian's heart but he wouldn't dare let his fathers decision ruin his dreams.

 

Brian had decided it would be best if he moved out of his parents house. Ruth had begged him to stay, but he declined. Brian knew exactly where he would be staying, one of his friends from the circus, Freddie Mercury, had agreed that Brian and him could share a flat.

 

Even though Brian had moved out. Ruth constantly supported him. She would often come over and cook dinner for him and Freddie and she would sometimes go over to clean the flat and do the laundry; or sometimes just to pay her dear son a visit. Ruth was proud of her son and she went to every single circus show to show her support. And when she had to miss a show, she would be extremely disappointed about it.

 

Harold on the other hand. Still holding that grudge against his son, did not go to any of Brian's shows. He wouldn't even bother to visit Brian and would rarely talk to him.

 

Brian of course would be disappointed when he would do his amazing body tricks and stare into the audience and not see his father next to his mother. He loved his father and just wished he would support him. But he would smile it off anyway, he was happy with his career decision and wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Four Freaks put on one amazing show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh chapter 2 is here!! I’m so sorry for the long wait :(
> 
> Costume ideas were inspired by JessiDWalton aka @i-am-the-gay-shit on tumblr :)
> 
> Enjoy !!

~present day~

Brian sighed as he reminisced his old childhood memories. It had been three years since he joined the circus. Brian would have never thought he would be in the circus for so long but life was full of surprises. He carefully stretched his arms and reached beyond his toes as he got ready for the upcoming show. Stretching before shows was extremely important. Especially as a contortionist, if Brian didn't stretch before a show, his moves would be rough and his muscles would ache.

"Hey, Bri"

Brian looked up from his position and saw one of his best friends, Roger Taylor, the trapeze artist standing above him, with a smile that could easily make Brian swoon. 

"Hi Rog" he replied and continued to stretch. "Are you ready for tonight's show?" the blonde asked and plopped himself on the floor next to Brian.

"More ready than ever!" Brian replied excitedly "How about you?" 

Roger frowned as an uneasy feeling took over his stomach "Eh...feeling kind of nervous. Coach has just gave me a new trick and he wants me to use it for tonight's show but I haven't quite nailed it yet.." he said truthfully and hung his head low.

Brian frowned at his friend, he hated to see Roger sad "Aww Rog I know you'll be great. You never fail to impress the audience with your stunning tricks! They love you!" The curly haired brunette said and patted Roger's back encouragingly. Roger giggled at the comment, a pink tint staining his smooth pale skin "You really think so Bri?" He asked and Brian furrowed his brows as if Roger had just asked the worlds dumbest question.

"Oh I know so!" He said loudly and Roger chuckled and hugged his friend, letting himself get comfortable under the brunettes soft and warm touch. Their hug lasted for a short amount of time and when Roger pulled away from the warm hug Brian made a needy whine that made Roger chuckle.

"I know Bri. I love your hugs but I have to start getting into costume! Freddie will kill me if I'm any more late for him to do my makeup.." Roger said and Brian nodded knowingly. Roger stood up from the floor and helped Brian stand up as well.

The two boys said their goodbyes and Brian watched as his blonde friend left the room. It wasn't a secret that over the years Brian had developed a small crush on the trapeze artist, but he knew the blonde didn't reciprocate his feelings. Brian let out a heavy sigh and continued to stretch but then he smiled to himself as the familiar blonde took over his thoughts. He just couldn't seem to get him out of his head.

-

Brian was nervous. He always got a little nervous before shows and he could hear the audience chatter from backstage and by the amount of chatter he was hearing Brian could tell tonight was a full house, which didn't help to calm his nerves. 

Brian looked in one of the hand mirrors from backstage to examine his makeup. Heavy black eyeliner coated his eyelids with royal purple glitter on top and beautiful patterns of uv white paint had been painted on his temples and cheeks by Freddie. Brian knew Freddie was an amazing artist but he still couldn't help but be blown away by how much talent the man held in his hands. Though his makeup was amazing, Brian's costume was his favorite. Brian wore a full body black catsuit that was coated with purple cosmic glitter. At first glance his costume seemed simple, but when the lights would go down during his act, his costume would glow beautifully and amaze the audience. The effect of Brian's glowing outfit went absolutely perfect with the way he would twist and bend his body. Everyone adored his costume.

He looked around the room and his eyes immediately caught the familiar blonde. Roger was stretching and Brian couldn't help but stare at the boy as he stretched in his skintight catsuit. Rogers costume was definitely outstanding, he wore a silver and gold catsuit that had one sleeve covering his arm as the other stayed completely uncovered, his leotard had a gap where his torso was and only covered one leg. Rainbow fabric had been sewn on to the sleeve and ankle of his costume. Brian definitely loved Rogers outfit but his makeup was his personal favorite, Freddie had coated a shining silver eyeshadow on his eyelids, the silver making his eyes sparkle and pop. On his temples and cheeks were beautiful, intricate, designs painted on with white face paint and gold glitter topped the white paint which made Rogers cheekbones glow in the light. 

With fifteen minutes before the show Brian made his was over to Roger who was done stretching and now fiddling with the rainbow fabric attached to his costume. "Nervous?" He asked and the blonde looked up and released a shaky breath while shaking his head, "Yeah! I normally don't get nervous with new tricks— but today is different!" Roger chuckled and Brian hummed lightly in response and patted his friends back. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about Roger, you're great every single show!"

"Oh stop it. You're just saying that 'cause you're my friend!" Roger said and Brian let out a loud scoff before laughing at the blondes comment, "Okay first of all—I'm not your friend, I'm your best friend! And second of all, Roger you know I never lie about anything. When I tell you you're amazing— I mean it you wanker!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Roger said and hit Brian's arm playfully. "5 minutes till showtime, places!! Now!!" Both boys heard the stage manager call and they sighed "Well I'll see you out there terrestrial!" Roger said before hugging Brian quickly, they always gave each other hugs before shows believing it was their good luck charm. "Go get em, rainbow man!" Brian said and the two boys pulled away from their hug and went to their places.

-

The tent of the circus was filled with people, the stage was dark and empty and the only lights were the lanterns hanging from the tents top.   
Brian could hear all the talking as he waited patiently backstage. He quickly did a shakedown and looked back at the dark stage. 

“Roger looks like he's about to shit himself." A voice whispered and Brian turned his head to see Freddie at his side and let out a quiet chuckle at the statement “He's nervous because coach Hutton just gave him a new trick out of the blue" Brian explained and Freddie nodded. Freddie's act was the magician so he and Brian remained on the floor of the stage, whereas Roger and John remained in the air. Brian gave a tremendous amount of credit to Roger and John he was deathly afraid of heights so he had no idea how both boys could remain so brave while being high up in the air.

"The show is starting in 2 minutes!" The stage director yelled and Brian turned around to look at Freddie who winked at him, Brian rolled his eyes and softly hit Freddie's arm. Brian looked up through the dim lights of the circus and spotted his blonde friend once again playing with the colorful fabric that always flowed beautifully in the air as the blonde did his tricks, hence how Brian got the nickname 'rainbow man'. Both the blonde and brunette spotted each other and Brian waved frantically while proceeding to give his friend two thumbs up. Roger couldn’t see shit but he could make out his friends poofy hair and figure, he couldn’t see Brian’s hand gestures so he just gave a small wave and smile.

The entire tent went dark and Brian could start to feel butterflies forming in his stomach. While the tent was almost pitch black Brian and Freddie both quickly ran to their places on the stage where the spotlights would shine on them.  He watched as the spotlight followed the circus's ringmaster as he ran on stage and then started to entertain the audience with a few jokes. Usually for other shows the four boys were accompanied with partners but on some days they would go solo— and today was one of those days. Solos always made Brian more nervous but he still loved the excitement that coursed throughout his entire body.

With wide eyes, Brian tried to spot his friends but when he couldn’t he turned his attention back to the audience.

"Now let me introduce you to four amazing friends of mine. Some of you may recognize the faces of this outstanding group. Introducing the Four Freaks!!" The ringmaster announced and four spotlights shined and moved from place to place avoiding the boys in their hidden places.  
"Up first we have Cirque Bliss!" A ceiling curtain dropped and revealed John in his tight white button down shirt and black pants, accompanied with a color changing vest and gorgeous silk fabric tied around his torso. The spotlight shined on John as he stood on the platform before the thin rope in an elegant pose. John smiled sweetly to the cheering audience and his makeup glowed beautifully under the spotlight. 

"Alright! Now secondly ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Rainbow Man!" Another ceiling curtain dropped and the spotlight shone on Roger who was high in the air on a platform holding onto his trapeze handle striking a fierce pose and showing off his amazing rainbow fabric. Roger practically shone like a Christmas tree topper under the spotlight. The audience roared loudly at the reveal of the blonde, who gave a shit eating grin in return. 

"Yes!! Now for the man you all know and love Madame Mercury!!" A big heavy spotlight stopped and shined on Freddie who looked stunning in his costume. The magician wore a tight fitting tuxedo with a white unbuttoned button down underneath, he wore a long flowing cape and a top hat. The man was striking a pose holding a rose in his gloved hands then with a snap of his fingers his cape, pants, and hat changed from a midnight black to royal purple then with another snap his costume changed into a bright blood red. The audience cheered loudly at the magicians ability to change the color of his costume, no one knew how the flamboyant magician did it, and whenever someone would ask how he did it he would simply reply with "a magician never reveals their secrets darling!" 

"Alright, alright! Last but not least ladies and gentlemen Extraterrestrial!!" The ringmaster announced and the bright spotlight shone on Brian, who was standing with his back bent backwards as he held onto his calves with his hands and smiled brightly at the audience. The audience cheered and clapped loudly at Brian. 

The lights dimmed once again and the four boys got ready to perform their group piece. The reason why they had all been put together was because of how they performed as a group, every performance from the four of them always left the audience in complete awe. The way they all moved together was almost hypnotic, they just fit perfectly like a puzzle. 

Slow, ominous music played throughout the speakers and Brian started twisting his body into alien like poses and folding his body into a pretzel, the audience let out several ‘ahs’ at the boys ability to bend his body in such interesting ways. Freddie soon joined him starting off with making several roses appear out of thin air and changing the colors of his costume, kids in the audience let out squeals of excitement at ‘the man with the changing suit’. John started to walk on the thin rope not wobbling one bit. The audience wowed and cringed at the sight of John doing cartwheels and handstands on the skinny rope so high up in the air. Of course there was a gigantic net in case the boy had fallen, but that didn't stop the anticipation coming from the audience.

Roger rubbed his hands together with powder before jumping onto the trapeze bar. The boy flew gracefully in the air, the rainbow fabric following him. The audience cheered as they watched the blonde boy fly. Roger kept a smile on his face but it quickly faded as he realized he was nearing the new trick he was given. Roger was given the task of throwing himself off the bar, doing a flip mid air and then landing back on the bar. Sure he had done plenty of flips before, but most of his flips were while he was still on the bar, he had never done a flip mid air off of the bar. 

He landed on the platform after his previous tricks and once again quickly powdered his hands. He took a deep breath held onto the bar so tight his knuckles turned white, he pushed himself off of the platform with as much force as he could muster. With his eyes shut tightly, he threw himself off of the bar and into the air and everything slowed down, Roger felt himself flipping in the air and when his body fell out of the trick he started to fall. Fear raced through his mind and he opened his eyes, he could see the trapeze bar swinging above him and he harshly threw his arms out and grabbed onto the bar. 

Roger sat himself back on the bar and let out heavy breaths, he smiled and waved as the audience roared with applause for the trick the trapeze artist had done. Roger, feeling super proud of himself looked down and saw Brian and Freddie jumping in excitement and cheering at him, he then looked up to his right and could see John sitting on the tightrope, give him a sheepish smile and thumbs up. 

The show continued with John doing more amazing stunts on his tiny rope, Brian putting his body into more inhuman positions, Freddie making birds appear out of his coat, and Roger flying gracefully in the air. When it was over John and Roger rushed themselves down the ladders of their platforms and onto the ground. All four of them stood proudly in the bright spotlight and bowed and threw several kisses to the audience. 

"Thank you for coming to the show my darlings! Did you enjoy it?” The magician asked and the audience in unison shouted ‘yes’ and the four boys chuckled “Well we certainly enjoyed it ourselves!— Thank you once again, us four freaks will return very soon.” Freddie said and the audience clapped once again, and the four boys walked off stage, still blowing kisses to the audience.

When they made their way backstage they couldn’t contain their excitement and all went into a group hug, giggling and jumping up and down like schoolgirls. “...You guys were awesome...” John said as they all pulled away and Freddie furrowed his brows “Excuse me but did you not see yourself? You were outstanding John. Same with all of you!” Said Freddie and the group just let out a happy cheer in response. 

Brian pulled Roger into a tight hug and the blonde boy easily melted into his embrace “Rog that trick was stunning. I really didn’t see it coming!” Brian said and Roger blushed and nuzzled himself deeper into the crook of Brian’s neck “Thanks Bri. I felt like shitting bricks! I’m just glad its over.” Said Roger and Brian gave a light hum in response. 

“Alright lovebirds break it up!” Freddie shouted and Roger and Brian quickly pulled away, red tinting their cheeks. “Were going to celebrate, drinks on me. Come on!” Freddie said “But Fred, we’re still in our costumes.” Roger said with furrowed brows and the magician only scoffed at the blonde “And? I for one think we all look magnificent! Now lets go.” He said and his three friends only sighed before tagging along with the fast walking magician. 

Brian and Roger walked alongside each other behind John and Freddie, Brian looked down at Roger who looked up at him and smiled . “You were amazing tonight Bri. Don’t tell the others but you’re my favorite act.” Roger said in a hushed tone and Brian gave him a quiet thanks and he was grateful it was dark so no one could see the pink staining his cheeks “I heard that you blonde bitch!” Said a nosey Freddie “Oh bugger off Fred!” Roger retorted and threw his head back while he laughed. Brian and John just snickered quietly to themselves as Roger and Freddie begin to playfully argue. 

Tonight was yet another crazy night, but the four boys wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2!! I’m so so sorry it took forever I’ve been so busy!! I will admit I’m not the proudest of my writing in this chapter but I at least hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> In the next chapter we will (MAYBE) take a look at how our wonderful contortionist and trapeze artist met!! Along with John and Freddie ;) but I cant make any promises so you’ll just have to wait!!
> 
> Thank you for your patience, I love you all <3
> 
> -Julia 
> 
> find me on tumblr!  
> @kiilerqueens
> 
> find me instagram!  
> @freddiesvibrato

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Thanks for reading chapter 1!! Did you all like it?? I hope so!!
> 
> I am having a blast writing this au!! I will try my very best to update frequently!!  
> Chapter 2 will be up soon!
> 
> -Julia <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> kiilerqueens 
> 
> Find me on Instagram!  
> freddiesvibrato


End file.
